Voltage regulator circuits can serve numerous purposes in integrated circuit devices. Voltage regulators can be utilized to provide a controlled voltage or current to a load in accordance with desired regulation characteristics. Another application can be to regulate an internal power supply voltage for certain sections of an integrated circuit device. In one particular application, voltage regulators can supply a power supply voltage to memory cell arrays within memory devices, such as, for example, static random access memories (SRAMs), among many other possible applications.